Magic
by Ruffboy77
Summary: In the world of magic the princesses are looking for husbands by order of the king and queen and are being guarded by Salamander (Brick), Bat (Brock), Mole (Butch), Penguin (Bass), Eagle (Boice), and Thekwane (Boomer) the best elemental wizards but as they get to know each other they develop feelings for each other can princesses really fall in love with dragon slayers
1. Brick and Brock

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review if you'd like me to continue with this story

(No One's P.O.V)

In a land that is filled with magic people use it for normal everyday activities but others devote their lives to magic and they're called wizards and they use different types of magic

the world is split into seven different lands the land of fire, the land of shadows, the land of earth, the land of ice, the land of wind, the land of thunder, and the main land that is in the center of the world where the royal family lives

The six princesses are looking for husbands for husbands three pairs of twins the oldest twins Blossom and Bloom each having long that goes to their waist ginger hair and Blossom's eyes are bubblegum pink and Bloom's eyes are hot pink

The second oldest twins Buttercup and Butterfly each having raven black hair that goes to their upper back and green eyes with Buttercup's eyes are lime green and Butterfly's eyes are regular green

The youngest twins Bubbles and Breeze each having blonde hair that is different on both of them and Bubbles has baby blue eyes and Breeze has light blue eyes

Now we move to the story of how love just happens

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

We're walking to the council room since our parents want to see us it's me and my sisters we get into the room and sit down in the office chairs and our parents are standing there

"as you girls know you're coming to the age where you're going to need to start thinking of settling down and having a family and rule the lands." Mom said "we've sent out letters and we're going to see who'll marry you." Dad said

"do I have to?" my twin Butterfly and I asked "yes." our parents said "while we're finding a husband for you girls we think with all of the people coming we're going to need to keep you girls safe so." Mom started

Then Dad slides six files across the table "we're going to hire personal guards for all of you and we're going to go out and find them." Dad said we look at the different files there's pictures of an animal in each file with information

"so we're going to be guarded by animals." Bloom said "yay that's so cool." Breeze said I shake my head "no you're not going to be guarded by animals you're going to be guarded by wizards and no has gotten a picture of these six famous wizards

"there's salamander, bat, mole, penguin, eagle, and thekwane." Dad said we look at the information "you girls can read the information in the cart we have to go." Mom said we each grab one file and we get into the cart and a servant starts the cart and we're on our way

"the first one we're going to find is salamander who has his file?" Dad asked Blossom gives it to him he open the file "he's a fire wizard." Dad said "you girls will pick which one you want." Mom said "so who wants salamander?" Dad asked

We look at each other "I'll take salamander." Blossom said "alright Blossom he's yours." Dad said and he gives Blossom the file and she starts reading "I think I might like him he likes to read and he's very smart." Blossom said

I put my hand on her shoulder "see now you have a nerd to talk to." I said Blossom glares at me Butterfly and I chuckle "we're here." the servant said we look out the window "welcome to the land of fire." the servant said we look out the window "wow it's so beautiful." Blossom said

Blossom is staring at something I look and see that she's staring a boy that looks our age but a year or two older with grinder hair wearing a backwards red and black hat with his bang coming out of the strap

a red t-shirt with fire on it, blue jeans, and red and black high top Nikes and a black wristband on his right wrist but from my angle i can't see his eye color reading a book

"oooh what'cha looking at?" I asked Blossom she snaps out of her trance "nothing." she said we get out of the cart "run! salamanders are destroying the town!" people shout and everyone runs into the shops and houses we run into a shop

But the boy Blossom was staring at closes his book and stands up and and stands in the middle of town and the salamanders see him and start growling his makes his hands into fists and he puts them together

"fire dragon roar!" he shouted he breathes fire at the salamanders they move and shoot fire balls at him he doesn't move and he sucks up the fire balls "what is he?" Bubbles asked

"fire dragon iron punch!" he shouted and punches each salamander and the salamanders run out of town the townspeople run out and start cheering he sits back down and reads his book we get out and we walk over to him

he looks up from his book and I see that he has blood red eyes "can I help you?" he asked "yes we were wondering if you know where we can find salamander?" Blossom asked he smiles "you're speaking to salamander what can I do for you?" he asked

"really you're salamander but you're so young." Bloom said "a lot of practice and hard work." he said "salamander we would like you to guard our daughter Blossom." Dad said "aren't you guys the royal family?" he asked we nodded "sure it would be an honor." he said

"my name is Brick. which one is Blossom?" he asked then Blossom walks up to him "that's me nice to meet you." Blossom said "it's nice to meet you too." Brick said "alright then Brick you're coming with us we have to go find the other guards that will be helping you." Mom said he nodded

He gets a few things and and gets in the cart "alright next person we're going to find is bat." Dad said "oh bats' going to be helping it'll be great to see him again." Brick said "you know bat?" Dad asked Brick nodded "who else are we trying to find

"mole, penguin, eagle, and thekwane." I said he smiles "wow it'll be great to see them again." Brick said "you know them too?" Bloom asked Brick nodded "we're a group thats called." Brick started to say "the dragons." Blossom said

"yes the dragons." Brick said "I thought dragons only breathed fire." Bubbles said Brick nodded "they nod but theres different types of dragons shadow dragons, earth dragons, ice dragons, wind dragons, thunder dragons, and fire dragons." Brick explained

"wait stop the cart." Brick said then he gets out and looks at the ground "why did you want to stop the cart?" Blossom said Brick smiles "fire dragon iron fist!" Brick shouted then he's about to punch the ground but before his fist connected a black fist comes from the ground and stops his hand

He smiles and a boy comes from the ground Brick smiles and the boy smiles they fist bump "it's good to see you again Brock." Brick said Brock has ginger hair with streaks of red in his hair red eyes

He's wearing a black jacket with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows a plain black under shirt with a necklace with a red star on it black jeans and hightop black Adiadas "Brick who's this?" I asked "this is my friend Brock also known as bat." Brick said

"bat we would like you to guard our daughter Bloom." Dad said Bloom nodded even though she didn't pick him but she was fine with it Brock looks at Brick

Brick nods and Brock looks at us "sure I'll do it." he said then he puts his hand on the ground and pulls out a red backpack and we get into the cart "who else is going to work with us?" Brock asked "mole, penguin, eagle, and thekwane." Bloom said

"wow we're bringing the whole dragon group together." Brock said "I'm telling this now mole and penguin are hard to find since they move really fast." Brock said "alright now on to find the rest of the guards." Dad said then the cart starts moving again and we're on our way

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review with questions if you won't understand what's going on and review with question if you want to know anything about me and good morning everybody


	2. Boomer and Boice

What's up guys Ruffboy here and one thing I noticed and hopefully you guys noticed in some off my stories not all of them at the end of the chapter I say good morning everybody instead of my usual goodnight everybody

What that means is that if you see good morning everybody at the end of one of my chapters it means that I stayed up till 3:00 to 6:00am writing the chapter so if you see good morning everybody please be happy that I stayed up

because when I stay up to write a chapter it means that I thought of you guys so I tell myself I have to finish this chapter so I hope you guys are happy when I stay up to write and I'm sure you guys are bored so I'm going to stop ranting

Enjoy the chapter!

(Brick's P.O.V)

Brock and I are laying in the back of the cart and out of the six beds in the back Brock and I take up two of them we're laying down just relaxing then the cart suddenly stops and we fall on the floor "ow!" we shouted in pain

"we're going to take a break so I can fuel up on my magic energy." the servant said then Brock and I jump out of the window and we lean against the cart we look over to our right and we see a boy flying

He has blonde hair blue eyes a navy blue hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows a navy blue undershirt navy blue jeans and black boots with blue buckles flying then we see Breeze jump out of the cart

It was like slow motion and it looked like Breeze was slowly landing on him and he didn't notice till last second and they both crash to the ground with the boy on the bottom Brock and I chuckled "I'm so sorry." Breeze said

"it's ok." the boy said then they both get up and I recognize him "Boice!" I shouted he looks over and starts walking over to us "yo Brick. sup Brock." he said we fist bump "what're you doing here?" I asked "Boomer asked me for help and I'm on my way there." Boice said

"let me guess Thekwane?" we look and see the royal family "no this is Eagle." I said Boice does a small wave "Eagle we would like to guard our daughter Breeze." the king said Boice looks at us we nod then he turns back around

"sure I'll do it." Boice said then he throws his backpack through the window "alright we can start heading out." the servant said then Brock, Boice and I jumped in the window and we start going then we feel the ground vibrate

Then we look out of the window and see a giant wooden monster then one of its branches goes into the cart and it grabs Bubbles

(A/N anyone who's seen the anime Fairy tail it looks like lullaby)

we jump out of the window while the cart is still moving "fire dragon jets!" I shouted then I fly toward the monster "shadow dragon stream!" Brock shouted then he loses his bottom half and he flys next to me

"wind dragon wings!" Boice shouted then he makes wind wings and flys next to us and we fly ahead "thunder dragon glider!" we hear and we see Boomer on his thunder glider

"Boomer!" I shouted he looks up and I see that he's wearing a electric blue long sleeve shirt with a thunder bolt on it and his sleeves are pulled up to his elbows navy blue jeans with high top electric blue converse "what's up guys thanks for coming I needed the help." Boomer said we nodded

"if only we had Butch he's better at fighting earth monsters than us." Brock said we nodded then I put my fists together, Brock puts his fists together, Boomer puts his fist together, and Boice puts his fists together

"Fire/Shadow/Wind/Thunder dragon punch!" we shouted and we each shoot out a fist and it hits the monster head on and it turns to ash and thanks to Boice the ash flys in the wind and Bubbles starts falling and Boomer flys over and catches and is carrying her bridal style

Then we fist bump each other and we land we hear the towns people cheering then we start walking and Boomer puts Bubbles down "are you alright?" Boomer asked Bubbles nodded "thank you for saving me." Bubbles said "no problem." Boomer said

"Bubbles!" we look over and see the royal family hugging Bubbles "thanks guys for coming but I asked Boice why're you guys here?" Boomer asked "we were on our way here." I said "why?" Boomer asked "Thekwane." we turn around and see the royal family

"we would like you to guard our daughter Bubbles." the king said like usual the person being asked looks at the others Boomer looks at us and we nod "sure I'll do it." Boomer said then he grabs a few things then he throws his backpack into the cart

We jump in the window we lay on our beds "is it going to be the four of us guarding the six of them?" Boomer asked I shake my head "no we're now on our way to get Butch and then Bass." I said

"the dragons together again." Boice said Brock and I high five "yup like old times." Brock said then we relax

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry if the beginning is kind of slow so review if you think I'm going to slow, surprisingly to fast, or I'm I'm going at the right speed so review what you think and I'm saying this now I have two stories that I'm about to post so I'm going to have a contest if anyone can guess my favorite RowdyRuff boy and my favorite OC I'll send you the first chapter of my next story

I cannot stress this enough you have to private message me your answer because there can be more than one winner so but if you do review with your answers I'll private message you if it's right you'll see the chapter if it's not you'll get something different but try to private message me your answers and you can try as much as you want but you have to get both my favorite Ruff and my favorite OC to win

And thats all good morning everybody and I'll see you guys in the next chapter


	3. Butch and Bass

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I'm sorry for not updating those of you in high school know how busy you get when you're keeping up with school and trying to write a story and I want to say thank you guys for reading my story or for those loyal Ruffians thank you for reading my stories and if you guys have any questions about my personal life or the stories just ask I'll answer it no matter what

Enjoy the Chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

Bass and I are waiting on the side of the road behind a rock then we see a royal cart I smirked "a bonus cart. ready Bass?" I asked he nodded then I cock my hand back then I jerk it forward back the cart move faster then Bass makes an ice track

The cart rides five corkscrews and one loop then it goes back on the road it stops once it hits the road then people start getting out Bass and I start laughing

Then through the earth I feel a something approach I turn and see a black hand about to grab me I grab the hand and I look a it I smirked "Brock." I said then I pull it and Brock comes the ground and I have him by his foot

We smirked at him he chuckled nervously then Bass freezes his mouth and I carve Butch and Bass were here on the ice then I shove him into the rock and he comes out on the other side of the rock

Bass and I fist bump "earth dragon dig." i said then Bass and I go into the ground and I we walk and the ground starts repairing itself after we go a few feet I'm wearing a forest green and black plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows black jeans with a chain on the right pocket with high top green with black laces DC shoes

Bass is wearing a black leather jacket with a green vertical stripe on each shoulder a black under shirt navy blue jeans with a chain on the left pocket with high top green with black laces Nikes "race to the land of earth." I challenged Bass smirks at me "you're on." he said then he jumps out of the ground "ice dragon board." he said

Then he flys and continue to dig but faster

(Brick's P.O.V)

I noticed something "um guys." I said Boomer and Boice look at me "where's Brock?" I asked they look around and I see that Boice is laughing "what're you laughing at?" I asked then he points

Boomer and I look over and see Brock stuck in a rock with something on his mouth and we start laughing too and we walk over to him and I see that it's ice on his mouth

"something is carved on it." Boomer said chuckling then I lean over and read it "Butch and Bass were here." I read out loud "I knew it only those two could pull this off." I said then I pull him out and melt the ice

"so how was it?" Boomer asked "fuck you guys." Brock said then we walk over back to the cart "who could've done this?" the king asked "Mole and Penguin did this." I said "what?!" they said I nodded "they gagged Brock and shoved him in a rock." Boomer said chuckling

"alright let's hurry and find them." Blossom said "once we do find them they're going to be hard to convince Mole is going to be the hardest and to convince Penguin you have to convince Mole first." I said then we get into the cart and start driving I look out of the window and I see someone on an ice board

I open the window "Bass!" I shouted then he turns around then we hit a bump and the cart stops and we jump out of the window and Bass lowers himself to the ground "what's up guys." he said then he sees Brock

"did you enjoy the rock?" he asked chuckling "fuck you." Brock said then the royal family gets out of the cart "is this Mole or Penguin?" the queen asked

"my name is Bass and I'm penguin the shitty nickname people gave me." Bass said "we would like you to guard our daughter Butterfly." the king said "naw I'll pass." Bass said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm tunnelling then I hear a shout then I pop my head out of the ground and I look around only to get my head ran over ok now I'm pissed off I come out of the ground and I see a cart I grab the cart and I rip it in two "who the fuck ran me over!?" I asked with anger

And I see a group of people along with Brick, Brock, Boomer, Boice, and Bass they look at me in shock except for Brick, Brock, Boomer, Boice, and Bass

"now who was it?!" I demanded "um we did." one of the people said I put my fist together "earth dragon prison." I said then I stomp on the ground and an earth cell captures everyone except Brick, Brock, Boomer, Boice, and Bass

"whoa Butch calm down." Brick said I calmed down and I make the cell go back into the ground "wow." one of the people said "Mole we would like you to guard our daughter Buttercup." the man asked "and you are?" I asked

"I'm the king of the seven lands." the king said "no." I said "but you'll be protecting a princess." the queen said "I don't give two shits about who you are and who I'd be guarding." I said

Bass looks at me and nods I put my fists together "earth dragon platform." I said then I lift up the earth below me then Bass puts his fists together "ice dragon board." Bass said then we both fly to the land of earth

(Brick's P.O.V)

Butch and Bass flew away and we look at the cart "how're we supposed to get to the land of earth and get our cart fixed?" Breeze asked the Brock puts his fists together "shadow dragon platform." he said then a black platform lifts all of us and the broken cart and we start flying to the land of earth

We get there and we're at a repair shop and they fix up the cart we're standing outside of the shop "how do you think we could convince them?" Brock asked

I shake my head "I don't know." I said then I see that Boomer has an idea "think of the reason why they both constantly leave their dragon sanctuaries." Boomer said we think for a second then I realise "Anna and Sara." I said Boomer nodded

"who's Anna and Sara?" we turn and see the girls "Anna is Butch's younger sister and Sara is Bass's younger sister." Brock said "what do they have to do with convincing them?" Blossom asked

"the possible reason they won't do it is because they think they'll fail again." I explained "what do you mean again?" Bloom asked we sigh "Anna and Sara are missing so Butch and Bass blame themselves." Brock said "what happened?" Bubbles asked

"it was a few years ago there was a monster attack this was also the same day Butch and Bass got their nicknames Butch and Bass were protecting their sisters when Butch and Bass went to go and fight the monster and their sisters just disappeared no one knows if they're alive." Boomer said

"wow." the girls said in shock we nodded "so ever since that day anytime someone ask them to guard someone they refuse so that they don't fail again." Boice explained

"but where do we find them?" Breeze asked we shrugged "we're all close but only Butch and Bass know where each other live." I said then I look over and see Bass "is that Bass?" I asked they all look over "yeah it is." Brock said then he starts walking away

"come on let's follow him." I said then we follow Bass and at one point we turn a corner and lose him "where did he go?" Boomer asked "where did who go?" someone asked we all turn and see Bass

"what do you guys want?" he asked "to convince you and Butch to help us." Boice said "you know what would really convince us?" Bass asked "what?" Boomer asked "talking to the real one." he said then he turns into ice and shatters

Then I realised one place they could be I start running "where are we going?" Brock asked "the earth dragon sanctuary." I said then we get there we look and see a huge dragon made out of earth with its mouth closed

Outside of the dragon we see Butch training "earth dragon!" he shouted then he jumps into the air and an earth dragon appears below him but it looks like Butch can't control him

Then the dragon disappears "fuck!" Butch shouted we were about to walk over to him then two giant moles come out of nowhere we get into fight poses but we all fall in holes then it goes over to Butterfly and Buttercup and they sniff them

The moles open their mouths

(Butch's P.O.V)

Bass walks out of the dragon sanctuary Bass and I hear screams I look at him and nod we run and he two moles "earth dragon iron fist!" I shouted then I punch one of the moles "ice dragon iron fist!" Bass shouted then he punches the other mole

"earth dragon uppercut!" I shouted then I punch the ground and a fist comes from the ground and punches one of the moles in the gut "ice dragon spike ball!" Bass shouted then he throws a spike ball at the other mole

"earth/ice dragon ceiling crush!" we shouted then we make two ceilings one made of ice on made of earth and we push our hands down and the ceilings fall onto the moles who dig back into the ground

We turn around and I see everyone in holes "what happened to you guys?" I asked "what does it look like happened to us?" Brick asked angry Bass and I snicker and I stomp and everyone is now out of holes and Bass and I start walking back to the dragon sanctuary but someone grabs our arms

We look and see two of the princesses "what?" I asked "give us a real reason why you guys won't help." Buttercup said "two people trusted us to protect them and." I started to say "you guys are still looking for them." Buttercup said "you guys are the kind of people we would want protecting us." Butterfly said

Bass and I look at each other and sigh "alright we'll help." I said the others smile "but if I get ran over again I'm breaking another cart." I said then Bass and I grab some stuff and we walk with the others and we get to the shop "oh there you are oh and you have penguin and mole with you." the king said

"why wouldn't they be here they're our bodyguards." Buttercup said "that's great to hear." the queen said "first off I'm not going in that cart." I said "why?" Buttercup asked "I prefer not to be in carts I'll stick with the earth." I said

I put my fist together "earth dragon platform." I said then I make the ground below us rise and we're on our way to central city


End file.
